


Discard Pile

by leiseil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Past Lance/Lotor, I’ll add tags as we go along, Lance is like 30, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Shiro’s like 24-25, Slight Age Swap?, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiseil/pseuds/leiseil
Summary: Lance’s mate left him four years ago. He’s been successful, never worried about getting by, but still felt empty. No one to love him, no one to raise little ones with. His restaurant hosts a small game club, but little did he know, his life was about to get majorly shuffled around.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 116





	1. Discard One

It had been almost four years since Lance’s mate had divorced him. He was doing okay, he had a stable job, a nice home, a few friends. All he needed. Well, kind of. 

He’d always wanted a mate that he’d be with forever and have pups with. But when his old mate decided Lance wasn’t worth it? His dreams didn’t matter.

It was a relatively quiet night at the restaurant. Just a few of the regulars and the little game club that came in every week.

It consisted of a few fresh out of college kids, three guys, two girls. Lance had their names memorized at this point- Pidge, a young, still in college science major. Her older brother Matt, an elementary school art teacher. Allura, a fashion designer who’d never gotten around to going to college, Hunk, a baker on his way to becoming a nurse, and Shiro. 

Shiro was a whole other thing. He was a handsome, young Alpha who captured attention like no other. He was always so kind and far too generous with tips. 

Lance enjoyed their presence. It brightened his day. He waved as Hunk, the last of the group, left, closing time finally ringing on the dingy grandfather clock. He locked up and cleaned, making sure everything was ready for the next day before heading out to the parking lot.

The soaked, dark parking lot. Where the rain was absolutely pouring. This was going to be a fun walk home. He readied his keys, mace clipped on there- a safety item that his ex’s mother had given to him after the divorce along with plenty of candy that he ate all in one day, but that’s besides the point.

He felt the cold rain begin to soak his clothing, even through his jacket, as an old truck pulled up in front of him. “Hey, do you need a ride?” A familiar voice called out. Lance looked up, seeing Shiro. The Shiro.

“Uh... I mean, it’s only a fifteen minute walk.”

“Lance, you’ll get sick. Come on, get in. I’ll drive you home.” He unlocked the car, watching as the omega slowly got himself into the seat. Shiro pulled a shirt from the back seat, handing it to Lance along with a towel. “I don’t have any extra pants or I’d offer those too, but you need to get out of those soaked clothes as much as you can.”

He continued to drive after Lance had changed, eventually handing the shivering, older guy a blanket. “Poor thing.. did we keep you too late? Sorry, our uno game got a little heated. I stored all my best cards till the end so I’d win this time.”

Lance smiled softly at that. “I’m sure Pidge hated that..”

“No kidding. About ripped my head off. Now, direct me.”

Lance showed him the way through the streets- something that would’ve been much longer than a fifteen minute walk. “Alright... this is it.”

A run down, weary house stared down at them. One that was once intended for pups, but now held nothing but a discard omega. “Thank you for all your help-“ he began to take off the shirt again.

“No, no. Keep the shirt and blanket, you can give it to me later. And get inside quick, I’ll wait until you do.”

Shiro knew what he wanted to do as he watched Lance walk away. He was going to fix that house, even if he had to sneak over while Lance was working, he’d get it done.

Lance got into the house and waved, watching Shiro drive off. He sighed a little, leaning down and sniffing the blanket slightly. It was so comforting.. like a log fire. Like a warm hug. It was amazing. He moved into his room and changed, but left Shiro’s shirt on. 

He put the blanket over himself in the bed, sleeping better that night than he had in four long years. When he woke up in the morning he folded the items up and placed them on his dresser, getting ready for work. He drove and opened slightly earlier than normal, Gavin enough time to eat breakfast before the restaurant actually opened. 

When he opened the door he practically slammed into someone, tripping on their feet and tumbling to the ground. He blinked when he was pulled up, a familiar Alpha checking him all over in case he was hurt. “Ah- Lance, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to knock you over-“

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s okay. Uh... come in for breakfast?” Lance chuckled softly, dusting himself off and moving to the counter.

“Actually, Yeah. I wanted one of those famous breakfast sandwiches that Matt keeps raving about.”

Lance put in the order, then reached into his pocket, then his wallet, then paid. “On the house.”

“Lance-“

“Nope. Hush. You drove me home last night for no good reason. Plus I forgot to grab your blanket and shirt on the way out. So this is me paying you back.”

“Lance you really don’t have to-“

“But I already did.”

Shiro sighed softly. “Fine.. but seriously, don’t worry about the blanket and shirt. I have others. You can get it back to me later.”

Lance smiled a little. “Alright, Alright.” Yeah no, he wasn’t getting those back. “I’ll be right out with your breakfast.” He moved to the back, working on Shiro’s breakfast himself, he usually liked doing morning shifts alone. They weren’t very busy unless it was a weekend. 

He brought out Shiro’s plate and sat down with him, waiting for the other’s reaction. “So?”

Shiro’s eyes lit up when he bit in, his face showing pure bliss. He didn’t even speak, finishing off half of the sandwich before replying. “Dear god, you’re amazing... Who’s your mate? They’re a lucky person.”

Lance’s smile dropped a little. That question would always hurt him. “Um... I don’t really have one.” Lance chuckled a little. “So everyone gets a little bit of Lance in their life.” He shrugged, sipping on his second cup of coffee. 

Shiro frowned at that, but internally he was jumping for joy. Lance was single!! God, with that personality, those looks, and this cooking? It was a wonder why he was ever single. 

Lance heard the door open, standing. “Well, duty calls. I’ll see you tomorrow? Or do you not have another meeting this week?”

“I’ll come in for breakfast even if we do.”

“I’ll count on it.” Lance grinned, going back to his actual job- which was definitely not falling for Shiro.

It was the end of the day before he noticed the little slip of paper in his tip jar. ‘Text me? -Shiro’ was written on it along with his phone number. Lance hesitantly added it to his phone, worrying at his lip as he typed.

Lance: Hey!! It’s Lance :^)

Shiro: So you got my note?

Shiro: Good.

Shiro: I knew you’d find it eventually, but I got worried! =D

Lance couldn’t help but smile at the other’s texts. How sweet of him. 

They texted for a few hours, going on and on about random things. Lance never telling him that he was walking home- he didn’t want to worry Shiro.

When he got home he showered, changed into Shiro’s shirt, and flopped down in the bed. 

Shiro: I’m sorry for asking about your relationship earlier

Lance: it’s fine, a lot of people do. I’m at the age where I should be taking my kids to elementary school, but I don’t have kids to begin with. 

Lance: I’m used to it

Shiro: Do you not want a mate?

Lance:No

Lance began to type, then sighed and shook his head. 

Lance: I just haven’t had the time

It wasn’t really a lie- he hadn’t had the time for dating since his ex left. He hadn’t had the time to go looking or talk to people. He just didn’t have to mention his ex. Ever. No one wants a discard omega.

He fell asleep texting Shiro, waking up to a soft ding.

Shiro: Good Morning! 

Lance couldn’t help but grin at that. Not even his ex mate would send him good morning texts. He got out of the bed with a smile, actually doing his hair and putting effort into his outfit. Maybe he wanted to look nice for Shiro a little, but in truth he wanted to bring himself up. Shiro was just helping him do that.

He pulled out his old bike that morning, riding it to work instead of walking. He put it in the back so it wouldn’t get stolen, getting everything ready for the day before going to the door, not crashing into Shiro this time. 

“Morning, Lance.” The man smiled, following the omega to the counter. “Good morning, Shiro.” Lance smiled softly. “How about an omelette today? I just made fresh bacon.”

Shiro’s mouth was watering at the thought. “Please.” He gave Lance his card, smiling. “No paying for me today. Sorry.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but couldn’t wipe the smile from his lips if he tried. They ate breakfast together that morning, simply talking. That evening he got in on a heated card game of Pidge’s own invention. It was sort of like uno if uno got ten times more competitive because each time someone ran out of cards they lost.

Shiro thought he was about to win, looking up at Lance with a smirk. “Discard one.”

Lance put down his last card, a draw four. Pidge’s rules stated that the card goes against its player, so Lance picked up four. Needless to say, he stole the game from Shiro.


	2. Draw Two

Shiro waited the next morning, standing in his usual spot outside the restaurant. He checked the hours over and over- but it never did open. He had to leave eventually, but it never opened. At all.

His game group decided to postpone their usual meeting because of it, leaving Shiro to figure out what happened. So he texted Lance. He needed to figure this out.

Shiro:Are you Okay?

Shiro:You never came today

He waited. And waited. And waited. Hours- at least six.

Shiro: Lance?

Lance:I’m sick

Lance:Didn’t have any of my employees available

Lance:Someone’s gonna open for me tomorrow.

Shiro:Do you need me to bring you anything? Soup? Medicine? You worried me.

Lance:I’m sorry to worry you

Lance:I’ll be fine. I’m just taking today and tomorrow off and then I’ll be right back at it

Shiro: Lance, you’re not taking care of yourself that way

Lance: It is what it is

Shiro wasn’t too happy with that answer, to say the least. So he took it upon himself to go to the store, pick up a few things for Lance, bring him a sweatshirt or two and a few blankets. A typical alpha move- especially given that the sweatshirts had ‘SHIROGANE’ across the back. What can he say? He’s a sucker for the idea of seeing Lance with Shiro’s name on him.

He ran by Lance’s house, inspecting around the door while he waited for Lance to answer the knocks. It wouldn’t be too hard to fix all of this, it would take time, but he’d get it done. 

Lance trudged to the door from his spot on the couch. It probably had a dent because of how long he’d been there. He rubbed his eyes, struggling with the door a little- the old block of wood never wanted to open right. He first noticed the box in the man’s hands- familiar hands. 

He looked up, confronted with Shiro’s face. Did he miss a text? Shiro never said he was coming over. Frankly, the idea that he remembered Lance’s address is... odd. 

“Uhm... Hi?” He asked softly, voice gravelly from never being used. 

“I brought you some things. You need to get better. And it’s hard to get better when there’s no one there to help you get better.” He smiled. God, what an infectious smile. A warmth- a light blossomed in Lance’s chest, he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alright... alright. Okay. Come on in.” He stepped aside, letting Shiro in before closing the door, raising an eyebrow. “You really came all this way just to make me feel better..?”

“Well duh. We’re friends now, right?” He smiled, setting the bag of items on the counter, handing sweatshirts and blankets to the other, hardly noticing the way Lance buried his nose into the fabric. 

It was a quiet hour or so. They sat on the couch, ate soup, watched some movie that Shiro could hardly remember. Lance fell asleep against his shoulder at some point, Shiro carrying him to bed after a little while. He tucked the poor thing in with his blankets, chuckling at the shirt that was still there. He left the sweatshirts on the dresser, scenting the shirt lightly.

He made sure everything was turned off and safe, then left a note on the counter. ‘Put you in bed after you fell asleep. Don’t worry about the clothes, I have plenty. If you need anything else don’t hesitate to call me. -Shiro’ He drew a small smiley face and a heart at the bottom, setting the pen atop the paper and gathering the things he’d take home. He took one last look before making sure the door was locked, going back to his car.

When he woke up in the morning he ran by the cafe, as was routine. He didn’t have anything planned for the day, he’d saved it all for beginning his work on Lance’s house. He smiled when he saw the open sign lit up, stepping inside and taking in the scent of fresh ground coffee. 

He saw Lance behind the counter, more awake than he’d ever seemed. Happier than he’d ever seemed. “Well you’ve got a pep in your step today.” Shiro chuckled, dropping a few stray coins from his truck into the tip jar.

“Just a better night of sleep than I’ve had in three years.” Lance snorted. “Thanks for stopping by. And taking me to bed after I knocked out on the couch.” He smiled, pulling out his card and buying Shiro’s breakfast. “I’m making you waffles.” He smiled, turning and handing the written order to someone in the back.

Lance had only a few employees, a bunch of kids that had formed a tight knit friend group. James, who was a bit outspoken and a smart ass at times, but very good with customers. Nadia, an extremely intelligent young woman with a talent for making any drink under the sun. Ina, who admittedly could get annoying at times but was the best at cleaning up, and Ryan, Lance’s favorite, an extremely quiet film student who made some of the best food. 

The kids didn’t work most weekdays, but Lance was sick- they knew he needed the rest and set their own hours for a few days to give the poor omega a break. “How about the window table today?” Lance picked up a coffee he’d made for Shiro ahead of time, along with his own, carrying them to the table and sitting down.

Shiro sat, smiling softly at the other. “You needed the rest, I can tell. You were so fast asleep that when I stood up you fell onto the couch from laying on my shoulder.” He snorted, taking his coffee.

“Oh god, don’t embarrass me.” Lance whined, hiding his face in his hands. Did he really fall asleep on Shiro? Way to go, what’s next, sit in his lap before even confessing that he liked Shiro?

Apparently yes. Later that night after a calm, nice day, Shiro’s little group was playing uno, invited Lance over, but took up all the chairs that weren’t sat up on the tables for the night. Lance was only going to play for a moment, but standing was unfair- he’d be able to see everyone’s cards. 

So, after a vote, he was told to sit in Shiro’s lap and they’d avoid looking at each other’s cards. And each other’s faces. Yeah, this was an awkward moment for the books. He was on his last card, it was only the two of them in the game and once again? Lance snatched that game right out from under Shiro’s feet.

He placed down the card, +2 clearly displayed on it.

“Draw Two, sucker.”


End file.
